A Kiss to The Sleeping Beauty
by Naw d Blume
Summary: "Hei, Sleeping Beauty!"/ "Aku tak tahu kau segembira itu. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku keberatan dengan adanya adegan ciuman denganmu."/ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ Hint of Sweetness (Maybe?).


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Rate T for plot.

Enjoy the story!

000

**A Kiss to The Sleeping Beauty**

By : Naw d Blume

000

'The Performance: The Sleeping Beauty' terbaca jelas di permukaan kain putih panjang yang dibawa oleh dua orang siswa kelas XII B. Pesta perayaan kelulusan SMA Minerva, seperti biasa selalu menampilkan kreatifitas dan kemampuan para siswanyayang menghibur para penonton. Setiap kelas tampil berdasarkan urutan tertentu. Pertunjukan bernomor urut tujuh didapatkan oleh kelas XII B dan segera berlangsung dalam hitungan menit.

Pertunjukan sebelumnya oleh siswa kelas X C adalah tarian tradisional khas Kota Desember yang menghasilkan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton. Band, stand-up comedy, bahkan cheerleading telah ditampilkan sebelumnya. Kesemuanya mendapat apresiasi yang tinggi dari para penonton. Bahkan kelas XII D yang bernomor urut tiga mendapatkan _standing applause_ atas paduan suara yang mereka tampilkan.

Kini, giliran kelas XII B berharap mendapat apresiasi tinggi bahkan_ standing applause_ atas pertunjukan drama mereka.

Menuju balik panggung, situasi tampak cukup sibuk. Orang-orang, terutama siswa kelas XII B yang siap tampil, tampak berlalu lalang. Beberapa orang membawa kostum. Beberapa orang mengenakan kostum. Beberapa orang membawa properti. Beberapa orang hanya berkumpul memberi dukungan.

Di suatu sudut, pemeran utama wanita duduk dirias. Perias mengangguk-angguk kecil ketika ia mengamati hasil kerjanya. Gaun yang menyapu lantai berwarna pink cerah itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Rambut panjangnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu yang memang disediakan untuk keperluan rias.

Perias kemudian membungkuk kecil mendekati wajah pemeran utama itu. Di tangannya ada lipstik berwarna pink cerah yang ia oleskan pada bibir boneka hidup di depannya itu. Mengangguk sekali, ia berdiri dan membereskan peralatan riasnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sang Puteri sendirian.

"Hei, Sleeping Beauty!" sapa Luna tiba-tiba sembari berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pangeran menghampiri Sleeping Beauty.

Sleeping Beauty sama sekali tak menyahut.

Luna menyeringai melihat reaksi Sang Sleeping Beauty. Ia kemudian merengek, "Reeey … ayolah, jangan marah lagi. Jika aku tidak terluka, aku pasti tak akan memintamu menggantikanku."

Ya, Rey za Burrel, pemuda berambut pirang itu menjadi pemeran Sleeping Beauty. Rambut pirang sebahunya ditutupi oleh helaian indah rambut hitam wig sepinggang. Ia tampak cantik.

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas itu tetap tak menghiraukan rengekan gadis itu. Ia bahkan tak melirik pada teman sekelasnya yang baru resmi menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga minggu empat hari itu.

"Reeey...," rengek Luna sekali lagi, "nama kelas kita dipertaruhkan. Jangan marah, ya, ya?"

"Keh. Hanya sekali ini saja, Sleeping Beauty," sela pangeran dengan senyum kemenangan, "aku yakin ini adalah karma karena kau mencalonkanku menjadi pangeran."

Bibir Rey sedikit berkedut, "aku tak tahu kau segembira itu, Shinn. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku keberatan dengan adanya adegan ciuman denganmu."

Shinn ternganga, tak menyangka serangan balik dari pemuda yang terkenal kalem itu, "a -aku juga keberatan dengan adegan ci -ciuman itu denganmu, tahu!"

"Berarti kau tidak keberatan jika dengan Luna?" Rey mengernyitkan dahinya; ada hawa yang tak enak menguar darinya.

Shinn memerah, "ti -dak juga."

"Kau tak suka wanita?"

"Aku suka! Tapi … aku tak mau mencium Luna. Aku lebih memilih mencium … Stellar…," ujar Shinn dengan suara yang semakin lirih sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Rey dan Luna. Ia berjalan menghentak-hentak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia kemudian menghilang tertutupi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Luna terkikik geli melihat reaksi Shinn. Ia menggeleng-geleng kecil kemudian memandangi Rey yang masih menolak memberikan perhatian padanya. Hati kecil gadis itu sedikit merasa bersalah karena hal yang ia lakukan pada kekasihnya itu. Hari sebelumnya, gadis itu terjatuh dan melukai tangannya. Tiada waktu untuk mempersiapkan pemeran penggantinya. Dan satu-satunya harapan ada pada Rey yang selama dua minggu rutin membantunya berlatih memerankan Sleeping Beauty.

'_Rey, kau lah satu-sattunya yang hafal dengan dialog Sleeping Beauty.'_

Ia ingat, ia mengatakan itu pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dengan wajah memelas yang menjadi andalannya untuk menaklukkan hati pemuda itu, ia berhasil mendapatkan persetujuan dari pemuda itu. Tapi … entah mengapa, kali ini gadis itu merasa menyesal. Jika ia tahu Rey akan berakhir dengan sikap serupa itu, ia tentu saja akan tetap memerankan Sleeping Beauty.

"_Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah negeri tak bernama, rakyat hidup dalam kedamaian dan suka cita. Sang Raja memerintah dengan adil dan bijaksana sehingga rakyat amat menyayanginya. Suatu hari di akhir tahun, Sang Permaisuri melahirkan seorang bayi nan cantik jelita, anak pertama Sang Raja. Seluruh negeri pun berbahagia dengan kabar itu. Sang Raja pun mengadakan pesta megah untuk merayakan kelahiran Sang Puteri. Rakyat dari berbagai lapisan pun diundang datang ke pesta. Bahkan, tiga belas peri yang tinggal di Fairy House dikumpulkan dan diistimewakan dengan makanan pada piring emas. Sayang, Sang Raja hanya memiliki dua belas piring emas…"_

Pertunjukan kelas XII B dimulai oleh pembukaan dari narator. Pemeran raja dan ratu memasuki panggung, disusul oleh para peri yang berpakaian serba warna-warni.

Rey berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya begitu narator membacakan narasi itu. Ia melewati Luna tanpa melirik gadis yang dipenuhi rasa penyesalan itu. Beberapa langkah telah ia tempuh ketika tiba-tiba Luna berseru: "Rey, tunggu!"

Ia berhenti melangkah dan menggumam, "hmm? Apa?"

Luna mendekati pemuda itu dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Tangan kanan gadis itu mengalung pada leher pemuda itu. Perlahan namun pasti, ia berjinjit dan berbisik di telinga, "lipstikmu terlalu tebal."

"Ap-?"

_Chu._

Ciuman itu hangat di bibir keduanya. Beberapa detik berlalu. Dua pasang mata yang mulanya tertutup selama beberapa detik yang berlalu itu terbuka lebar. Tatapan mata Rey melembut sementara itu Luna mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain tempat. Kedua pipi gadis bergips di tangan kiri itu sedikit memerah, "sekarang tidak terlalu tebal." Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus gipsnya.

Keduanya hening dalam situasi yang aneh itu hingga narator membacakan narasi di bagian kemunculan Sleeping Beauty.

_"...berganti. Sang Raja menitahkan pada rakyatnya agar memusnahkan seluruh jarum. Penduduk negeri, tidak terkecuali segera mengumpulkan segala macam jarum yang mereka miliki dan memusnahkannya. Alat jahit dibakar dan menghasilkan api merah besar yang membumbungkan asap ke langit..."_

"Rey, hampir giliranmu masuk," panggil salah seorang anggota properti yang berdiri di dekat panggung sembari melambai.

"That's your cue, Sleeping Beauty. I'm really sorry," ujar Luna pelan.

Rey tersenyum kecil sebelum mengacak-acak rambut merah gadis itu, "I know. Aku juga minta maaf. Sekarang, duduklah di kursi penonton dan nikmati pertunjukan ini hingga selesai."

"…_Sang Puteri tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan berkah yang diberikan oleh para peri. Seperti matahari yang menyinari bumi, Sang Puteri menjadi pujaan semua orang. Senyumnya indah, matanya bundar, kulitnya..."_

Rambut hitam berkelebat ketika Rey berjalan meninggalkan Luna dan melangkah memasuki panggung. Terdengar bisik-bisik kekaguman ketika sang pemeran utama memasuki panggung. Cantik. Sangat cantik.

_Tap._

"Luna, kau tahu kalau make-up panggung memang harus tebal, kan?" sindir Vino yang tiba-tiba saja telah muncul di belakang Luna.

Luna meringis; masih dengan pipi yang memerah. Bibirnya nampak sedikit basah juga berwarna pink dan mengkilat; bekas lipstik Rey yang tertinggal di sana, "k -kau lihat?"

Vino menyeringai, "_kami _melihatnya."

Di belakang Vino ada beberapa orang yang tersenyum-senyum ke arah Luna. Beberapa gadis menatapnya dengan pipi yang memerah. Yah, sudah jelas, beberapa orang melihat pertunjukan langsung yang terjadi kurang dari satu menit itu.

Jika ada _blackhole_ yang muncul saat itu, Luna tidak keberatan disedot masuk.

000

END

000

Aneh! Yup. Aneh!

Nyaaan. Sebenarnya aku merevisinya beberapa kali. Dari ide awal yang masuk canon menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar AU. Kkkkk. Aku benar-benar belom bisa bikin sesuatu yang canon. Bohooo TToTT

So, kindly review?


End file.
